Raised by Wolves
by Genital WarThunder
Summary: Taken in by a pack of Dire-Wolves, then raised by Raven. Now the winds are changing...and the balance is threatened. Ruby Rose, now Swift Blood, and her littermates are in Beacon trying to figure out a way to restore the balance. Cover by: "zerochan net 1914746"


Summer ran through the forrest clutching a red cloth close to her chest. Her ever-growing fear drew more and more Grimm to her. The wound in her abdomen began to bleed through the cloth she tied around it.

"Damn it," her vision began to blur, "Gotta keep moving...gotta keep you safe." She looked down at the cloth in her hands.

She forced her legs to move forward, each step more painful than the last, even when her heart pumped acid through her veins and her aura was completely drained she kept going.

It was then she was met with a low growl.

"No," she begged, "Not now!"

She clutched the bundle as close as she could and awaited the fatal blow.

But it never came.

She slowly opened one eye and looked up to yellow eyes staring back at her.

She quickly looked around and saw the pack surrounding her wasn't Grimm, but wolves.

"Don't suppose you're gonna let me go?" Summer asked the pack.

The one staring at her moved aside so the patriarch could look her over. He sniffed her wound only to immediately retract in disgust. He then looked back at Summer.

"Am..." She couldn't believe she was asking a wolf this, "Am I going to die."

The wolf nodded.

"Either I'm crazy, or you can understand me..."

The patriarch barked.

"C-Can you?!" She quickly held out the cloth, "Can you save her?!"

The patriarch barked, and what looked like an escort came out of the clearing. Smaller, but still lethal wolves, surrounded what could only be assumed as the matriarch with her litter keeping pace with her.

Summer smiled as she held out the cloth to her. She sniffed it before gingerly taking the cloth in her mouth.

"Thank you!" Summer cried. The patriarch barked again and the wolves began to retreat into the woods. Two of them carried Summer with them.

She watched the matriarch carry the cloth into the den with the litter.

"Thank you," she whispered to the patriarch as she felt her eyelids grow heavy. Once they finally closed the pack let out a sorrowful howl.

.

(Scarlet?) the patriarch approached the matriarch nursing her new 'cub'.

(Scarred?) Scarlet watched her new 'cub'.

(What is it?) he asked curiously.

(She's a girl) Scarlet giggled.

(Another one?) Scarred snuggled a male pup, (Its just us Dividing Wind.)

Dividing Wind ran away from his father and began nursing with his littermates.

(Looks like it's just you) Scarred could feel the smirk from Scarlet.

(So what are we going to do with her?) Scarred lay next to Scarlet.

(Raise her?) Scarlet responded as if it were obvious, (Once she's old enough, we'll have to reintroduce her to society...or...)

(Or?) Scarred raises his head.

(We could go to the Branwens...) Scarlet sighed.

Scarred growled.

(She won't survive on my milk alone...she'll need human food.) Scarlet hated to admit it, but it was the reality of the situation.

(Fine...) Scarred growled as he stood up, (I'll talk to the damn bird...)

.

The raider camp was a few miles away from the den. It wasn't long before Scarred found the wooden walls surrounding the camp. With a low growl he approached the gate and let out a roar-bark, and then he waited.

"Uh Raven?" A guard came to the viewpoint behind the wall and stared down at Scarred, "We got a visitor?"

"What is it Jal?" Raven stepped out of her tent, "I'm not in the mood."

"It's a wolf?" Jal shrugged, "He's looking at me like I owe him something..."

"Oh?" Raven perked up, "Maybe this might turn into a good day after all. What does he look like?"

"Brown, Yellow, really big, and seriously pissed off the more I keep talking," Jal was getting scared just from looking at him.

"Well then open the gate!" Raven sighed.

The gate opened and Scarred didn't waste any time walking into camp. The bandits got their weapons ready as they stared at their 'guest'.

"Scarred Beast," Raven crosses her arms, "Finally ready to accept our deal?"

Scarred barked.

"And What brought about this change of heart?" Raven smirked.

Scarred barked again.

"What?" Raven's smugness seemed to vanish all together, "A dying human gave you her baby? Oh I see, so you want us to raise it?"

Scarred barked.

"Help you raise her?" Raven raised an eyebrow, "As a littermate to the your other cubs?"

Scarred barked.

"Ok then," Raven smiled, "So, a pack of Dire-Wolves joins us and we get a new member to mold. This'll be interesting."

Scarred turned away and returned a few hours later with his pack.

(Um, Scarred?) Scarlet approached with her litter under her, (Something happened.)

(What?) Scarred began checking the cubs. When he saw the human, (Oh...uh...huh.)

"She's a Faunus?" Raven stepped over to them, only for the guards to start growling ferally. Scarred barked and their growls lowered but didn't stop.

"Scarlet Hunter," Raven bowed and backed away, "I thought Scarred Beast said she was human."

Scarlet barked.

"Was?" Raven repeated, "Your milk turned her into a Faunus? That's different...with two animal traits instead of one. I would say this is surprising, but I can turn into a bird. Maybe she'll turn into a wolf when she's older."

(Maybe...) Scarred and Scarlet thought to themselves.

.

 **15 years later...**

.

"Honor Chain, Grave Brawler, Defiant Dagger, Punishing Blood, Dividing Wind, Victorious Requiem, Wandering Courage, Swift Blood!" Raven called as she, Scarlet Hunter, and Scarred Beast stepped out of her tent. Seven adolescent dire wolves appeared before her. Along with one wolf Faunus girl.

Honor Chain mirrored her mother. Her body was black with scarlet red eyes. Her armor was darker than Raven's but was light enough to still see.

Grave Brawler was a brindle colored one. She never liked starting fights, but that didn't mean she laid down and took it. Every fight she was dragged into, she finished with bloody results.

Defiant Dagger was brown with a white face and stripe down her body. Earned her name when she tore the arm off of one of the tribe members. Raven was furious, until she found out the tribe member wasn't really a member, but a spy.

Punishing Blood was a light brown, almost coco colored. Earning her name when tasked to put down traitors. She'd always been one of Raven's personal favorites. Defiant Dagger sniffs them out, and Punishing Blood puts them down.

Dividing Wind, the only male out of the litter. Light brown, with white paws, and half a white face. Earning his name when he outran his sisters. Runs so fast it looks like the wind is splitting as he goes.

Victorious Requiem, all brown with a black mask. Earned his name when he lost his left eye durning his first battle. Bloody, beaten, near death, he fought to the very end and won.

Wandering Courage was an albino. Pure white fur with scarlet eyes. He spent most of his days wondering protecting nomads, and inspiring other wolves to join their pack. Raven was conflicted, saving those weaker than them went against everything she stood for. But more wolves to the pack made up for it.

Finally was the girl, turned Faunus: Swift Blood. Pitch black hair, ears, and tail turning red at the tips. Armor matching Raven's, with a mechanical scythe twice her size, earning her name with her semblance of super speed. The only one to outrun her being Dividing Wind.

(We have smelt a change in the winds,) Scarred began, (Have you as well?)

The now adolescent pups barked.

"Yes father," Swift answered.

(I don't like it,) Scarred continued, (It smells wrong, like a bad wound.)

(Swift,) Scarlet stepped forward, (We've decided that you and your littermates will attend, what was it?) she turned to Raven.

"Beacon Academy," Raven answered, "It is where I learned to be a huntress. The winds began shifting over Beacon fairly recently. You're a bit young to attend, but I'll make sure there's a way for you to get in."

(In the meantime, we are relocating.)

"Father!" Swift yelled while her littermates began barking.

(SILENCE!) Scarred roar-barked.

All of them whined as they shrunk into the ground.

(We will stay until Swift Blood is accepted into this 'Beacon', when she does, we are relocating camp. Is that understood?)

Scarred was met with silence, he roar-barked again.

"YES FATHER!" Swift quickly yelped and her littlermates barked.

The three watched them quickly run away when the speech was over.

"Maybe one of you should stay behind," Raven suggested, "Keep an eye on them and make sure they stay out of trouble."

(Maybe you're right) Scarred barked, (I'll stay behind, Scarlet? What say you?)

(As much as I hate for us to be separated) Scarlet whined, (Someone has to keep an eye on them.)

.

 **Vale**

.

Swift Blood felt uneasy in the concrete jungle, her littermates were no different. Everyone was watching them, some staring in fear, others glaring in disgust, while some were just like her? Wanting to escape the endless eyes she ran into the nearest shop where an elderly man was behind the counter.

"Hello little lady," He smiled.

"H-Hi," she whispered.

"You ok?" He leaned on the counter.

"Just needed to escape the eyes," Swift's breathing calmed when her littermates entered the store.

"Those are some big dogs!" The shopkeeper gasped.

"They're wolves," Swift resisted the urge to growl.

"I've never seen a wolf that big before!" He stepped from behind the counter with a bag of biscuits.

Honor Chains stepped forward first when he held out a biscuit to her. She sniffed it suspiciously before taking a small nibble. She looked at her littermates and barked. Then all six others sat next to her waiting their treats.

"Wow," the shopkeeper gasped as their tails wagged as they ate, "I mean I've read the wolf's intelligence was greater than a dog's, but one stepping forward while the other's wait for her approval? That's something I'd never thought I'd see."

"Red berries," Swift answered.

"Excuse me?" the shopkeeper looked at Swift.

"A monkey is scared to eat the red berries until he sees another monkey eat them. Monkey see, monkey do. Classic self preservation."

"Interesting," the shopkeeper nodded.

"Do you have anything to read?" Swift asked curiously with her ears perking up.

The shopkeeper smiled at the adorable sight before him, "In the back corner." He thumbed behind him.

With her semblance she practically flew to the back of the store. While her littermates idly walked around. Sniffing the various dust products, while Defiant Dagger and Punishing Blood stayed near the entrance. A habit formed from the tribe, they would stay by the door making sure all who entered were ok.

Nothing unusual happened for the longest time, Defiant Dagger would sniff the customers that came in, and that would be it. The customers thought it was a little wired but with the crime in Vale recently, guard dogs was understandable. Although the shopkeeper didn't bother telling them that they belonged to the little girl in the back of the store. He also didn't know they didn't 'belong' to her anyway.

That was until six men entered the store. Five worse black suits while one wore a white one. Defiant Dagger began sniffing when the white one pushed her away.

"Ew," he scoffed, "Back off you mangy mutt!"

Defiant Dagger growled, perking up Punishing Blood's ears. He sniffed one of the black suits, which was much more cooperative seeing the now angry wolf. Defiant Dagger sniffed until she smelt dust and metal. Immediately she began barking and lowered herself into a pouncing stance. Punishing Blood did the same with a low growl.

"Hey! You mind putting a muzzle on these mutts!?" The white suit yelled at the shopkeeper.

That was a mistake, a very big mistake. The other four wolves began growling as they slowly stalked forward to them. Swift Blood used her semblance to land on the counter, her ears folded back as she glared at the white suit.

"What did you say about a muzzle?" She growled with her littermates.

"W-What?" The white suit began backing away slowly, "I-I didn't say anything about a muzzle! D-Did I boys?" He frantically asked his men.

"N-No!"

"I didn't hear anything about a muzzle!"

"Neither did I!"

Defiant Dagger barked at them.

"Defiant Dagger says otherwise," Swift's growl intensified.

"Well," the white suit signaled his men, "I tried, get her."

One man reached inside his suit and pulled out a gun. Honor Chains leapt up, her jaws closing around his neck, and she tore out his throat in a bloody fashion. Defiant Dagger and Punishing blood pulled two men by their arms then proceeded to their necks. The remaining two black suits threw their hands in the air.

"Don't kill me!" They cried.

"THEN LEAVE!" Swift commanded with her littermates barking with blood hanging from their teeth. Without hesitation they ran out of the building.

"You were worth every cent, truly you-" white suit didn't get to finish as Swift kicked him out of the store with her semblance. Her scythe unfolded and she stared at him with a feral look in her eyes.

"Look," white suit now knowing he was outnumbered, "I'm sorry for what I said. Maybe we can come to an agreement where we all walk away happily?"

Swift wasn't listening as she stepped forward, her littermates in tow. Each one growling and snapping their jaws.

"Stop," a woman in black stepped in front of Swift she quickly turned to the white suit, "Get out of here!" He didn't need to be told twice.

"What are you doing?!" Swift demanded.

"This isn't the way," she pleaded, "We don't need to lower ourselves to bloodshed!"

"HE WANTED TO MUZZLE US!" Swift roar-barked. Not as intimidating as her father's, in fact her's was down right cute.

"Bigots like him will exist everywhere we go," she stepped forward, "We have to rise above them."

Swift kept growling, but the girl didn't back down. She was right in front of her, Defiant Dagger stepped forward and sniffed. The girl flinched every time Defiant Dagger came near. When she was finally done sniffing, she went back to her littermates and barked.

"Defiant Dagger says you're ok," Swift folded her scythe.

"I'm glad," she released the breath she was holding, "I'm Blake, Blake Belladonna."

"Swift Blood," she grabbed Blake's forearm and shook.

"Your name is Swift Blood?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, this is Honor Chains," she pointed accordingly, "Grave Brawler, Defiant Dagger, Punishing Blood, Dividing Wind, Victorious Requiem, and Wandering Courage. We've come to attend Bacon."

"Do you mean 'Beacon'?" Blake asked.

"Yes?" Swift Blood's confidence shrank with her answer.

Before Blake could answer, a blonde woman met them, "I'll need you all to come with me."

"Why?" Blake asked rather sharply.

"Someone has to answer for this," she gestured toward the broken glass the wolves jumped from, and the dead bodies in the doorway.

.

 **Dimly Lit Interrogation Room**

.

"I hope you realize that your action's tonight won't be taken lightly young lady!" The blonde woman circled Blake and Swift.

"WHERE ARE MY LITTERMATES?!" She demanded slamming her hands on the table.

"Your what?" The blonde was more taken back by the word she used than her outburst.

"Littermate," Blake put her hand on Swift's shoulder, "Humans have siblings, we have littermates."

"IF YOU HARM THEM I WILL TEAR YOUR THROAT FROM YOUR NECK!" Swift snarled. The blonde reached for her riding crop.

"Glynda!" A man in a green suit shouted from the doorway, "I assure you Ms...Blood," saying that left an awkwardness in the air, "Your littermates are perfectly fine in the kennels."

"YOU PUT THEM IN CAGES?!" Even Blake was starting to get angry.

"It sounds worse than it is!" He tired to calm her down, "I promise you they're not in cages."

"Now ," he sat down across from her, "What is your real name?"

"That is my real name," Blake rubbed her back in a similar fashion her mother used to calm her down.

"Swift Blood sounds more like a title than a name," he said.

"It's the only name I've got," Swift answered.

"You have silver eyes," He stared into them. The mixture of emotions he saw was baffling to say the least: pain, anger, fear, concern...

"So what?" Swift had finally calmed down.

"My name is Professor Ozpin, may I ask: Why do you want to attend my academy?" He finally asked.

"My father wants me to," Swift answered, "He said there was a change in the winds. Now, that I'm here I can smell it too."

"What did he smell?" Ozpin leaned forward.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Swift's tail began to wag, "I can smell him, he's outside!"

Ozpin and Glynda escorted the two outside where they met with a rather intimidating sight. A wolf larger than a horse, fangs sharper than daggers, with numerous scars across his body, his left eye missing, replaced with an X shaped scar.

Ozpin remained calm while staring at the large creature before him. Glynda's were shanking as she tried to move but couldn't bring herself to move the slightest muscle. Blake's instincts were screaming, demanding her to run away from her natural enemy, only she had what Glynda had, and her muscles refused to move as well. Swift, of course wrapped her arms around his neck.

"DADDY!" She cried.

"DADDY?!" Blake and Glynda shrieked while Ozpin remained silent.

"Daddy, they put the others in cages!" Swift quickly informed him.

Scarred roar-barked and in one swift motion: Ozpin reached for his cane, Glynda covered her ears, and Blake fell to her knees and was begging for forgiveness.

"RELEASE MY CHILDREN!" Scarred demanded.

"You can talk?" Ozpin had seen many things in his life. This was one of the stranger ones...

"H-He can talk?" Glynda recovered.

Blake was still on the ground.

"RELEASE. MY. CHILDREN." Scarred was prepared to fight Ozpin.

"OK!" Ozpin lowered his cane, "Glynda, do as he says."

Glynda ran into the station and a few moments passed the seven dire-wolves sat behind their father.

"My name is Scarred Beast," he introduced himself, "I wish for my children to attend your academy."

"Why?" Glynda asked.

"Do you not smell that?" Scarred guestured up, "It smells wrong, like a bad wound. Something has upset the balance, and it's coming from your academy."

Ozpin hesitated for a moment before speaking again, "I'll accept your daughter into Beacon."

"Daughters, and son, and patriarch," Scarred said.

"What?" Ozpin's eyes snapped up.

"You heard me," Scarred scoffed, "You!" He barked at Blake.

"YES!" Blake's face shot up.

"We are going to follow you," Scarred left no room for argument, "Once we reach Beacon, we'll leave you alone."

"O-Okay..." Blake meekly stood up.

.

 **The Next Day**

.

The airship to Beacon was an interesting ride to say the least. Considering there's a giant mutilated wolf sleeping in the corner! With seven smaller wolves and a wolf Faunus all sleeping in a pile! Admittedly it was a rather cute pile seeing all the smaller ones snuggle up with one another, but why was the Faunus joining them?!

"Is no one questioning the pile of wolves in the corner right now?" A blonde woman approached Blake reading her book next to them.

Blake looked at the Buxom Blonde wearing thigh high boots, black shorts, tank top, and small jacket, "I've given up asking questions for the moment."

Blake visibly flinched when Scarred let out a tiny roar-bark that still managed to scare the living hell out of people.

"What the fuck was that?!" The blonde jumped back with her fists raised.

"I believe Scarred called it a Roar-Bark?" Blake had difficulty remembering what she was told while scared out of her mind.

"Scarred?" She lowered her fists and placed them on her hips.

"The big-big one," Blake pointed to the sleeping giant, "His name is Scarred Beast."

"That's an interesting name you gave him," She tried to sound convincing but failed.

"He's not mine," Blake pointed to Swift sleeping in the pile.

Swift Blood rubbed her eyes with her wrists as she contorted on the pile. In her unconscious state she rolled back and bit her tail. The blonde had to use every fiber she had not to squeal. Then she rose from the pile and yawed hard. She crawled out of the pile onto the metal floor, stood up, and there were audible pops in her joints.

"Mom?" The blonde whispered.

Swift's ears flicked around, "I'm pretty sure I'm younger than you." Swift kept stretching but the blonde kept staring, "You're still staring."

"I'm sorry," the blonde shook her head, "My mom wears similar armor to yours. I'm Yang, Yang Xiao-Long." Yang extended her hand.

"Swift Blood," She grabbed her forearm and shook.

"Are all of your names like that?" Yang smiled as she let go.

"We do things differently," Swift finished popping her back, "We're named after being blooded. Until then you're just meat."

"That's just cruel," Blake was appalled.

"That's the way it is," Swift shrugged, "The weak live, the strong survive."

"Where did you hear that?" Yang narrowed her eyes.

"I was raised with it," Swift replied watching the eyes on her. She quickly threw her hood over her head and curled her tail around her waist to blend with her belt.

"Wow," a blonde boy approached the pile, "I've never seen wolves before!" He stepped closer.

Defiant Dagger snapped up and sniffed the new blonde boy. The blonde let her not knowing the motives behind it. Defiant Dagger finished and sat next to Swift. The blonde boy extended his hand to pet Defiant Dagger, once she knew he wasn't a threat, she allowed him to pet her.

"Her fur is so soft," he smiled, "You must use expensive products."

"Actually," Swift shook her head, "I don't use any. Like any at all, the only time any of them wash is when it either rains, or there's so much blood we jump in the river."

"B-Blood?" He paled.

"Yeah?" Swift stared at him, "Grimm are filled with something aren't they?"

"OH!" He nervously chuckled, "I thought you meant real blood..."

"Well we kill animals too," Swift shrugged, "I mean we need to eat somehow."

"Well...yeah," his shoulders slightly slumped, thinking about it, now it feels like the most obvious thing in the world.

"So, what's your name?" Swift saw the now mopey blonde boy.

"Oh!" He realized he never introduced himself, "The name's: Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it!"

Blake rolled her eyes and continued to read her book. Yang smiled at Jaune's attempt at flirting. Swift giggled and with that Scarred Beast's and Dividing Wind's eyes snapped open and lifted his massive head and growled at the boy. Whatever Jaune was going to say next died in his mouth, if he wasn't around three cute girls he probably would have messed his pants right then and there.

"B-Big wolfie..." Jaune stared at the one golden eye glaring at him, "Other big wolfie..." he watched Dividing Wind get up too.

"Daddy," Swift scratched under his jaw, "Leave him alone. You too Dividing Wind." She scratched behind his ears.

Using his head Scarred Beast pushed Swift back into the pile, while Dividing Wind lay on top of her while staring at Jaune.

"Wait, did you say 'daddy'?" Yang asked. After a moment to collect himself Jaune stared at Swift looking for an answer as well.

"Yep!" Swift answered shifting around into a more comfortable position while Dividing Wind was still on top of her, "Scarred Beast is my father, and these are my littermates."

"So..." Jaune stared, "How...uh...did?"

Swift rolled her eyes, "When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much..."

"OK!" Jaune quickly covered his ears, "I meant, he's a wolf, and you're a human..."

"Jaune right?" Swift glared.

"Y-Yeah?" he shrunk under the tiny one's glare.

"We've only known each other for what, five minutes?" Swift shrugged, "That's not enough time for questions like that."

"I'm sorry," He hung his head low.

"Good," Swift snuggled her littermates.

"I-I didn't mean to..." Jaune trailed off when Yang patted his shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll tell when she's ready," Yang whispered, Jaune smiled and nodded.

(Not likely) Swift buried her head into Scarred Beast's side.

.

 **Beacon Grounds**

.

Jaune was the first one out of the bullhead, and the first to release his breakfast into the nearby trash can. Yang patted his back while using his occupied state to sneak away with her friends from Signal.

"As promised," Scarred whispered to Blake, "We are here, so this is where we part ways." Scarred didn't wait for a response as he left Blake's side. She immediately released the breath she was holding as she watched the pack walk away. She could read her book without the fear of being attacked in her sleep by her natural enemy. But she kept looking at Swift, she didn't want to just leave her after the way her littermates were treated by the school's very own headmaster. She could only imagine what would happen if they tried to cage Scarred. With a whine she decided to follow Swift.

"Oh hello!" A voice was heard, "Well, aren't you a beautiful thing!"

A pale girl with long snow white hair, was on one knee, petting the side of Wandering Courage's neck.

"Are you hear to attend Beacon too?" She asked.

Wandering Courage barked happily.

The pale girl was taken back a bit, "Can you understand what I'm saying?"

Wandering Courage barked happily again.

"What's your name?" she asked losing the child like voice she had earlier.

Wandering Courage poked his nose at her jacket pocket, she pulled out her scroll and stared at her eyes growing wider with each action. She sang the alphabet and Wandering Courage barked accordingly with each letter.

"Wandering Courage?" She asked and she barked happily running in a circle, this made the pale girl laugh, "Well, my name is..."

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust company," Blake approached the two, "One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss quickly jumped to her feet, "Yes, that's me..."

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners," Blake didn't leave the maliciousness from her voice.

Wandering Courage began to growl, but not at Weiss, at Blake.

"You're defending her?" Blake asked Wondering Courage.

"You attacked her for no reason," Swift approached with her pack, "Was this what you meant by not resorting to bloodshed? Verbal abuse instead of physical, because words can't hurt at all." Swift responded with sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

Blake was taken back by her words and she did what she always did, run away.

"Wow," Weiss stepped up to Swift, "Nobody's ever defended me before...ever..."

"She was out of line," Swift answered.

"Still, thank you," Weiss admitted, "I'm Weiss," she extended her hand.

"Swift Blood," she grabbed Weiss' forearm and shook.

"Your name is Swift Blood?" Weiss asked, and she saw Swift groan.

"Yes, why is everyone so hung up about my name?!" Swift looked ready to explode, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," Weiss shook her head, "I'm sure you get that a lot..."

"More and more since I came here," Swift gestured for the two to start walking. Weiss nodded and the pack followed.

"Was is normal wherever you're from?" Weiss asked her hands behind her back, "What are your parents names?"

"Scarred Beast and Scarlet Hunter," Swift answered automatically as she pulled Scarred forward, "This is my daddy!"

Weiss turned around with a practiced smile ready to meet her father. Only for it to falter once she began to tilt her head up, and up, and up, until she was staring into one golden eye.

Scarred lifted one paw and Weiss shook it with an uneasy smile.

"And you've met one of my littermates," Swift pointed to Wandering Courage, "The others are Honor Chains, Grave Brawler, Defiant Dagger, Punishing Blood, Victorious Requiem, and then me!"

"Where's Scarlet Hunter?" Weiss asked surprisingly.

"Back with the rest of the pack," Swift noted Weiss unmoving, "You're taking this surprisingly well..."

"I'm probably the last one to be judging anyone's family," Weiss looked nervously to the side.

"Hey," Swift patted her shoulder, "You don't have to, if you don't want to."

After a few moments Weiss cleared her throat and continued forward, "So, how does naming work? I don't mean to offend, but your names sound like titles."

"Technically they are," Swift nodded, "When we are born we have no names, we are unblooded. It's only after our first hunt, our first real kill, is when we are considered blooded and given a name. Most of the time, some of us earn our name a different way. Defiant Dagger and Punishing Blood for example, one sniffed out a spy, literally."

"And Punishing Blood punished him?" Weiss felt dumb for asking.

Swift smiled at her attempt, "Yes, the two are usually posted as guards. One sniffs out the troublemakers while the other puts them down."

"So what about you Swift Blood?" Weiss smirked, "What did you do to earn your name?"

Rather than tell Weiss, she kicked off the ground with her semblance did a lap around the school and reappeared before Weiss with what looked like a blood trail behind her, "Only one thing can outrun me."

Dividing Wind barked victoriously.

Swift stuck her tongue out at him.

Weiss saw the interaction between them and laughed. The two entered the auditorium met again with stares. Weiss didn't change but she did notice Swift start lagging behind.

"Swift?" Weiss stopped moving and looked at her.

"Too many eyes," Swift's voice began to quiet down.

"Take my hand," Weiss offered it to Swift.

Swift shakingly took Weiss' hand in hers.

"Now focus on me," she said as the wolves gathered around them, "Ignore everything else and focus only on me."

It was hard to see Swift's eyes under her hood, but Weiss eventually found her silver orbs. Before they knew it, the assembly was over. Scarred used his head to nudge Swift, she saw the sun beginning to set outside the windows.

"What's up Wolf Girl?" Yang, now wearing nothing but her tight black short shorts and orange tank top approached the pack.

Defiant Dagger sniffed her before returning to the area they had carved for themselves. Scarred Beast was against the wall watching everything with his single eye.

"Does she always do that?" Yang pointed to Defiant Dagger.

"Everytime," Swift nodded, "So, what's up Dragon Girl?"

"I believe I asked you first," Yang smiled as she sat across from Swift now in just her regular clothes her armor next to her.

"Oh nothing much," Swift shrugged, "Getting ready for bed, met a new friend today. Here she comes now."

Weiss now wearing an elegant nightgown and her hair out of her ponytail almost ran up to Swift. As she reached them her littermates stood up and each one began sniffing Weiss. A little uncomfortable at first but eventually they stopped and returned to laying down.

"Now you may come," Swift nodded.

Weiss did a little curtsy and sat down.

"What was that all about?" Yang asked.

"Wandering Courage likes Weiss," she pointed to her snuggle up to Weiss, "But before she's allowed to stay, the others need to accept her first."

"Lucky," Yang clicked her tongue, "I wanna sleep in a wolf pile!"

On cue the others began sniffing Yang, and while six were leaving, Grave Brawler licked her hand.

"Grave Brawler likes you," Swift smiled, "I guess we have another guest tonight."

"Oh sweet!" Yang smiled, "I love your name by the way!" Yang ran away to get her stuff then immediately came back to see them all start to pile against Scarred.

"Where?" Yang pointed all around.

"Anywhere," Swift shrugged.

Shrugging Yang jumped into the pile, the wolves shifted a bit before settling in with now three people instead of just one.

.

 **The Next Day**

.

"WAKE UP LAZY BUTT!" An enthusiastic ginger shouted to a sleeping boy in green. She also woke a few wolves in the corner. The boy in green was already dressed in fact he looked over at the pile and his eyes widened at the sight of Wandering Courage. He was quickly dragged out of his trance by said ginger and into the bathrooms.

"Well that's one way to get up," Weiss groaned as she sat up.

"Five more minutes," Yang was cuddling with Grave Brawler.

"No can do Yang," Swift was already up and dressed, "Big day today, I'll see you guys on the other side?"

"Of course," Weiss answered getting up.

"You know it," Yang begrudgingly woke up..

.

 **Locker Room**

.

"So, Pyrrha have you given any thought on who's team you want to be on?" Weiss asked a tall armored red headed warrior.

"I was planning on having the chips fall where they may," Pyrrha politely answered.

"Well maybe you can join the pack?" Weiss asked with hope in her eyes.

"That sounds..." Pyrrha was ready with a rehearsed speech for this scenario, but that went out the window when her brain actually registered what had just been said, "Pack?"

"Oh!" Weiss facepalmed, "I haven't introduced you to them!"

Weiss guided Pyrrha to Swift and the pack. Expecting to see the fluffy wolves from yesterday, she was genuinely shocked when she saw each one armored for war.

"Swift Blood," Weiss approached the girl in question, "This is Pyrrha Nikos."

Swift grabbed her forearm and shook, Defiant Dagger sniffed Pyrrha and barked.

"Defiant Dagger says you can fight," Swift smiled putting the finishing touches on their armor.

"I must say this isn't what I expected," Pyrrha stared at the War Wolves. She was expecting more people like Weiss, ready to abuse her name for their own personal pleasure. She'd come to Beacon hoping to get away from all that, what better way than a pack of wolves? Wolves can't watch TV or read the paper, they have no idea who she is, and neither does Swift! Maybe this is the break she'd been looking for!

"And what were you expecting young one?" Scarred looked down at Pyrrha who's gaze seemed to widen significantly.

"Not a talking wolf..." Pyrrha whimpered, "Yeah that falls under thing's I wasn't expecting today or ever."

"Who's big red?" Yang stood next to Grave Brawler.

Pyrrha's eyes widened, could it be? Had she dared to hope, that their owners had no idea who she was too?

"Name's Pyrrha Nikos," Swift mounted the saddle on Scarred's back, "Defiant Dagger and Victorious Requiem like her, that's good enough for me."

"Sweet," Yang fist bumped Pyrrha, "You got two of them looking at you."

"Um Weiss," Pyrrha tapped her shoulder, "What is this?"

"What?" Weiss smirked, "A group of people who don't know who you are? Whatever do you mean Pyrrha? I just wanted to see if you'd like being with us."

Pyrrha had judged Weiss too soon, how could she have. She was Weiss Schnee, she could be top of the class at Atlas Academy. Instead of at the bottom here at Beacon. Had she come here to escape her name as well? To start over with people who either didn't know or care about her name? The spark of hope inside Pyrrha now a fire in her belly as Victorious Requiem brushed against her leg.

"Will all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation," the speakers in the locker room played.

.

 **Beacon Cliff**

.

"For years you have trained to become warriors," Ozpin addressed the students before him, "And today this abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Where is Swift Blood?" Glynda whispered to herself.

"LAST ONE IN HAS TO GET DINNER!" Swift was riding on Scarred's back as he sprinted toward Ozpin. At the last second he jumped over the headmaster and dived into the forest. One awkward moment passed then Dividing Wind jumped in after them. Another awkward moment passed, and six more wolves simultaneously jumped into the forest.

"Swift?" Jaune barely had time to register what exactly just happened.

"Wait," the ginger from earlier watched the situation, "We can launch ourselves?!"

"Nora no," the boy in green watched her unfold her grenade launcher into a weapon.

"NORA YES!" She launched herself into the forest.

"OK," Ozpin sipped his mug, "The first person you make eye contact with is your partner, there's a temple at the northern end of the forest, grab a relic and bring it back here, GO!" He launched them all at once.


End file.
